He got the girl
by whitegoldendust
Summary: Smutty one shot about our favorite couple after Elena's love confession! First fic so we'll see (:


**He got the girl**

**A/N: Sorry if this is totally awful! It's my first fanfiction so try to be kind**

**Damon's POV**

Here I am once again, in the parlor of the Boarding House downing tumbler after tumbler of my sweet bourbon. If only the relief of a drunken stupor would come sooner. I knew that I had messed up today; I should have never left her while she was so scared for my life. Stupid, impulsive Damon as usual; always hurting my beautiful Elena. I can never forget that look on her face when I told her the bullet was laced with werewolf venom. God how I deserved that slap but still whenever I thought about that moment that she suggested that I take the cure I couldn't find the strength to regret my walking out on her. How could she expect me to go on as a human while she was living on still eternally beautiful as I grew older? I could no longer think of this for I soon heard her approaching the parlor, already planning out my speech for her.

Not turning around yet to face her I start my speech.

"I wanted to apologize-" I say before she cuts me off.

"Good." She says crossing her arms over herself, sending me one of her adorable scowls.

"Let me finish, I said I wanted to, then I realized; I'm not sorry." I say finally fully facing her.

"You would rather die than be human; and you expect me to be OK with that?" She retaliates.

"I didn't say you were supposed to be OK with it, I just said I'm not sorry," I pause for a second than I begin again, "but you know what I really am? Selfish, because I make bad choices that hurt you. Yes I'd rather die than be human. I'd rather die right now than spend a handful of years with you, only to lose you when I'm too old and sick and miserable and you're still you! I'd rather die right now than spend my last final years remembering how good I had it and how happy I was because that's who I am Elena and I'm not gonna change, and there is no apology in the world that encompasses all the reasons that I'm wrong for you." I finally finish in a huff staring at her waiting for her to respond.

"Fine than I'm not sorry either. I'm not sorry that I met you. I'm not sorry that knowing you has made me question everything. That in death you're the one that made me feel most alive." She takes a deep breath and I stare at her not knowing what would be coming next. "You've been a terrible person, you've made all the wrong choices and of all the choices I've made this will prove to be the worst but I'm not sorry that I'm in love with you!" She finishes off her speech and I stare at her in shock.

"I love you Damon." She repeats

She barely has time to breathe out I love you again before I attack her beautiful mouth with a passion filled kiss.

**Elena's POV**

God how long I've waited to say those words to him. His lips consume me and I am soon aching with a need to be as close to him as I can be. I wrap my arms around his neck and return his passion eagerly. How have I let myself be without this man for so long? He was so painfully beautiful in his love for me.

I've never been kissed like this before, never with such a need and a want that it consumed me fully. I break away from his lips for just a second before whispering in his ear,

"I need you."

He picked me up by my waist and automatically I wrapped my legs around him. All I thought of while he carried me upstairs was my acute need to become one with him again.

He threw me onto the bed and ripped my white dress and bra away from my body, exposing me to his hungry eyes.

"God you're beautiful." He whispered to himself as he begun to kiss down my stomach.

"Damon please." I moaned out as his tongue dipped into my bellybutton.

I felt him smirk against my stomach as he slowly moved my panties down my thighs. I writhed against him trying anything to get him to touch me where I needed him too. I felt him slide his finger against my slit and I involuntarily bucked my hips against his expert hands.

"Ah, ah sweetheart not yet I'm not done having my fun." He whispered practically burning me with his intense gaze.

"Please god please do something Damon, I need you now." I whimpered out to him hoping that he'd take pity on me.

My hopes were answered when I saw him lower his head to my aching core and place a kiss against my most intimate area. When he licked along my slit my eyes automatically rolled back in my head at the pleasure.

"Oh god Damon." I cried out as I felt him suck slowly on my clit. I was beginning to see stars and I knew that I was close to the edge. He began to dip his tongue into my entrance, leisurely lapping at my juices.

"Come on baby it's okay let go." He spoke against me and it sent delicious vibrations throughout me and before I knew it I was clawing at the sheets crying out at the most pleasure I have ever felt in my life.

**Damon's POV**

The sound of her orgasm caused my already aching cock to throb painfully.

"Baby are you ready?" I whisper as I wait for her OK positioning my cock at her dripping entrance. I almost lost it when I heard her moans and cries before and I just had to feel her wrapped around me.

"Yes Damon please I need you inside me right now." She panted out bringing my head down to her lips so she could gift me with a searing kiss.

That was all the conformation I needed while I slid myself slowly into her. I growled at the tightness of her.

"God Elena you're so tight." I moaned out.

"Damon you have to start moving right now." She insisted bucking herself against me and with that I began a slow even pace.

"Move faster please Damon I need you to move faster." She moaned out wrapping her legs tighter around my waist.

I did as she asked picking up the pace to vampire speed. As I did this all that was coming out of Elena's mouth was garbled curses and screams of pleasure.

"God Damon I'm so fucking close _please._" She whimpered as I felt her walls start to clamp around my cock alerting me to pusheven harder.

I reached between our bodies to slowly stroke her clit and the efforts paid off and she was soon screaming out my name like a prayer, clawing at my back drawing blood. Almost as soon as she finished her orgasm I felt my own coming on and with a cry of her name I shot myself into her, coating her walls.

I moved to pull myself out of her when her hand landed on my shoulder.

"No please I just want to feel you in me right now." She said gazing at my eyes lovingly.

With that I rolled us onto our sides with her back against my chest.

"I love you Elena." I whispered stroking her hair while she smiled lazily up at me.

"I love you too Damon." She said before blissfully drifting off to sleep.

The last thought that I had before I too fell asleep was that I finally got the girl.


End file.
